


010 White

by Era_Penn



Series: 100 Faces of Tony Stark [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Guilt, Innocence, knowledge, white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: Right from the start, Maria used to laugh, he just wanted to know everything.Tony figures that’s why the white onesies are the only glimpse at the color he’s ever gotten.





	

Tony has a few rare pictures tucked away of himself as a baby. They are simple things, taken by Maria or Jarvis or Anna around the manor, rather than by paparrazzi. They are the few “real” pictures Tony has of himself. Most of the rest are invented for the perfect lighting, the perfect angle, the perfect publicity ploy.

Tony’s whole life is camera’s and posing for them. Anyone who claimed they’d gotten a candid shot of Tony Stark was probably wrong - again, with the exception of his mother, Jarvis, and Anna. He suspected Natasha may have gotten a few shots in, too, but had no certainty of it.

In Tony’s baby pictures, he’s usually got a pacifier and a wide-eyed look on his face that Tony still recognizes in the mirror on the rare occasion he is truly curious. Right from the start, Maria used to laugh, he just wanted to know everything.

Tony figures that’s why the white onesies are the only glimpse at the color he’s ever gotten. As soon as he’d grown out of them he’d started acquiring knowledge. And knowledge and purity, innocence, white - they’re polar opposites.

Now Tony shines the white of cap’s shield and smirks with white teeth painted to hide the darkness behind them, twists white lightning bolts across the creations he has made for Thor, dresses up Bruce and Clint’s rooms with light, white, white highlights, and takes Natasha’s knowing glances easily.

The two of them have no business with white, after all.

That doesn’t stop them from trying to wash the red out of their ledgers.


End file.
